


Come over here and make me

by thisisamadhouse



Series: Away from prying eyes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: “Do you ever know when to shut up?” Regina barks.“Well, come over here and make me. You have wanted to during the whole meeting,” Robin grins before gasping in surprise as he is pushed against the wall with Regina suddenly standing right in front of him.





	Come over here and make me

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Tumblr dialogue prompt. Part of another series of Missing Year oneshots, more smutty (I had no idea that the fandom would corrupt me so much :D ).

The whole counsel leaves the room not long after Regina storms off. Robin trails behind the group, trying to avoid the Charmings, and especially the Princess’ reproachful looks. He can’t help but rile up the Queen, and he doesn’t feel sorry about it. Those people have no idea what Regina and him do behind closed doors and in dark corridors, away from prying eyes. Although some of them have come close to finding out once or twice, which probably explains why he is so frustrated. He winces when he remembers that time, last week, when the Princess and her Prince almost caught them, with Robin on his knees and Regina’s skirts hiked up. It is the furthest they have gone together, and he hasn’t been able to touch her since. It’s driving him mad.

Just as he is nearing the end of the corridor a hand grabs his arm and drags him in a nearby room. He protests as he is flung quite violently across the room almost crashing in a table. He is pretty sure he has never set foot in here before, but he doesn’t get the chance to familiar himself with his surroundings. He turns around and finds himself facing an irate looking Regina.

Robin wonders if she is about to breathe fire, all flushed with anger as she is, arms akimbo, her lips curled in a disdainful expression. He thinks he sees some steam coming out of her ears.

Furious is a euphemism to how Regina is feeling right now, and the way he is looking her up and down is only aggravating her more. The thief has just spent the entire counsel meeting undermining her, and not taking any of her suggestions into account until she couldn’t take it anymore and left the room with an angry huff.

She isn’t about to let him get away with it.

“You had fun back there, Thief?” Regina asks, her voice dripping with venom.

Robin shrugs. “Fun may be pushing it, but you know how I enjoy ruffling your feathers, especially when you’re making stupid suggestions,” he replies, the corner of his lips rising slightly, and Regina knows he is stifling a smirk.

“And who made you the judge of that? It only makes sense…” She snaps, but he doesn’t let her talk.

“Are you really going to start this debate again? No one wants to hear any more about the various ways you want to fight the Witch and her winged beasts single-handedly. You can’t do this on your own, Regina, and more importantly, you don’t have to. We all have skills we’re willing to put in the balance.” Robin counters calmly.

Regina rolls her eyes. “It’s ridiculous to risk so many lives when one can do the job.”

“Of course, because we can spare you, no one would miss you if the worst happened,” Robin tries to keep his tone light and almost mocking but there is still a hard edge to his words, letting her know how ludicrous he finds the notion.

“Do you ever know when to shut up?” Regina barks.

“Well, come over here and make me. You have wanted to during the whole meeting,” Robin grins before gasping in surprise as he is pushed against the wall with Regina suddenly standing right in front of him.

She seizes his chin in a tight grasp. “Is this really what you want, Thief?” She asks, her tone low and dangerously seductive.

“Back to that, are we?” Robin inquires, his eyes falling on her red, full lips. “I thought we had moved on from that when I had my mouth and fingers…” The Queen puts her hand over his mouth to prevent him from finishing his sentence.

“No talking,” she whispers against his mouth, before kissing him aggressively. She releases the force holding him against the wall, and in an instant he encircles her waist with one arm, and brings his other hand up in her dark tresses to free them from the high ponytail she styled them in.

Regina thinks she feels her skin burn despite her clothes where the tattoo of his right arm touches her. She tries to ignore the treacherous path her mind wants to lead her down to.

He is a distraction, nothing more, the tattoo doesn’t mean anything, it can’t mean anything. She presses herself harder against him, her hand tangling in his own short hair, nails digging in his scalp.

Robin can taste the desperation in her kiss, and he wonders, not for the first time, what dark thoughts swirl in her mind. He gathers her in his arms, never breaking their kiss, moving towards the table clumsily.

At the last moment though, she spins them around and shoves him on the table until he is laying on it.

“Not so fast, Thief,” Regina emphasizes the moniker maliciously. “This happens on my terms.”

With a flick of her hand his boots and trousers are on the floor.

“Eager, are we?” She says, giving him a crooked grin as his erection stands proudly.

He only shrugs as if to say “Can you blame me?” before frowning as the table creaks a bit.

“Are you sure that this table…” The rest of his question is lost in a groan when she wraps her small hand around his shaft and starts to pump him up and down a few times until he is rock hard.

“I seem to remember that I said ‘no talking’,” Regina smirks. She flicks her hand again to make her dress disappear, and she enjoys the way his mouth gapes as he takes her in, raking his eyes over her figure hungrily. Another flick to lock the door to make sure they don’t get interrupted again, and she climbs on the table to settle over his thighs.

Robin immediately starts to caress her legs, but before he can reach the inside of her thighs, his Queen seizes his arms and brings them over his head.

“I said on my terms, Outlaw, and that also means no touching for you.” She whispers in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine when her breasts brush against his chest, but still his brow furrows because there is no way she can be wet enough. She doesn’t seem to care as she raises herself up and slides down on his length.

She closes her eyes and breathes sharply at the sudden fullness, and she takes a moment to adjust, it’s been a while for her, and even if their banter and intense kiss made her slick, it’s not enough. The discomfort subdues and she sets a fast pace with every intention for this to only be a quick, hard fuck where she is in control. Their pleasured moans, the sound of their flesh slapping against one another and the creaks of the table echo in the room.

Robin meets her up thrust for thrust, and she is now holding his arms with only one hand, using the other to circle her clit. He burns to be able to touch her himself so he struggles against her grip, but she is stronger than she looks.

She moves more erratically, and moans louder as she nears orgasm. The heat starts from the tips of her toes, her muscles tense and spasm, and she cries out as she climaxes, bringing Robin over the edge with her. She slumps forward on his chest, spent, and lets go of his arms.

Robin immediately wraps them around her, panting against her ear, and thinking that it was worth the wait. He is about to voice the thought when the table gives an even more ominous creak and its leg break under them. He braces himself against the shock, tightening his embrace, hoping to cushion the impact for Regina but it never happens. They land smoothly, and it’s one of the few times he is grateful for magic.

“Should we leave the table like this and let everyone wonder what caused its destruction?” Regina asks, grinning widely, and Robin laughs. She may try to pretend that it’s nothing more than scratching an itch, but he knows better, he is worming his way past her defences, and one day she will stop trying to push him away.


End file.
